Let me sing you into eternity Gumball x Marshall Lee
by Redpandasmilkshake
Summary: It all starts with a concert Fiona can't make, she than force's Marshal Lee to take Prince gumball in her place. The most unlikely of pairs indeed. But what's more unlikely is when the two find them self's actually liking each other. *Lots of fluff, contains some lemon
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Okay I'll try and keep this short but anyways Hi, This is my first fanfiction and Yes this is yaoi, If you don't like that sort of thing simply click the back arrow. Expect some fluff moment's and please leave a comment, or review c:**

**I do not own Adventure time or the characters in the following story, this is purely fan based.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1; We never really grow up, we only learn how to act in public.**

"Kick it!" I said with a smile, hands together in anticipation for Fiona's reaction. He had just finished working on a project involving jellys.

Fiona grinned and gave a hard kick "Hiyaa!" her foot then flew through the jelly as it clung to her foot shifting to the shape of her foot. He could tell she was confused by the look on her face. "Umm...what is it?"

Nodding gumball smiled, "Well I was originally making jelly's for a glass..Well ..Jelly window. But instead they turned out like this**!** "Fiona raised a brow looking down at her foot again still unsure of where this was going. She looked back to Gumball with a blank stare.

Frowning I let out a sigh. 'Do i really have to spell it out?' Scanning the house his eyes landed on the fireplace. 'Ah ha!' he simply smiled back at Fiona "go kick the fire place!"

"wha..."

"Just kick it!"

"But that'll hurt!" Fiona protested

Cutting her off I shook my head "trust me" She frowned slightly before walking over to the fireplace. Eyes closed tight she swung her foot at the metal expecting pain to shoot up her foot but instead she didn't feel a thing. Opening her eyes in amazement she looked down to see the jelly rolling like waves absorbing the blow. "Holy Cow This is Amazing!" she let out a huge smile on her face as she turned to gumball "You have got to get me more of this" I just nodded in return a grin on my face as Fiona started peeling the jelly off her foot. Suddenly the red jelly started turning grey its color fading. Both Gumball and Fiona let out a gasp before Marshal Lee appeared before them a grin on his face. Gumball frowned and crossed his arms letting his disinterest be known.

"So Fiona you ready for the concert?" Marshal asked as he floated behind her. Through the corner of gumball's eye he saw her face scrunch up slightly. "Oh yeah umm about that.. I can't go" she said quickly. Marshal Lee dropped his feet to the floor. "What do you mean, I already have the tickets and everything'" he frowned. "I know Marshal Im sorry but something came up" she said with a slight shrug her eyebrows bent giving her a sincere look. "Why don't you take gumball?" she suggested.

Gumball quickly swerved "No" Marshal Lee frowned turning towards him" Oh but your majesty I would be so heartbroken if you wouldn't join me" he teased sarcastically. Gumball frowned his face becoming red. Before he could reply Fiona interjected. "Hey stop it! Besides this is chance for you two to get to know each other! And not totally despise each other for once" she said looking back and forth between them. Both opened their mouth ready to protest but Fiona quickly stopped them "I'm serious!,

You two are going to that concert!" she said confidently. Gumball just looked to Marshal Lee who returned the glance. As far as he could tell the vampire didn't want to piss Fiona off either. He let out a sigh "fine" Marshal Lee just gave a shrug as if he couldn't care less, feet in the air floating back before swinging his Ax base around and began messing around with some chords. Peaking open an eye he grinned. "Come on, Bubble boy" Gumball frowned his face flushing a furious shade of red. Yet he complied and followed Marshal outside. Cake walked in carrying a tray of tea and cookies just to see a blushing Gumball leave with Marshal Lee. "What just happened?"

"Slow down will you!?" gumball called wiping the sweat off his forehead trying to keep up with a floating Marshal Lee. "You're tired already?" Marshal turned back and laughed "You've gotta be kidding me" He smirked flying past gumball. 'What is he doing!' Gumball frowned just before letting out a yelp all of a sudden Marshall Lee was holding him from under the arm Pits flying over Ooo. "P-P-PUT ME DOWN!" Gumball shrieked kicking his arms and legs in protest. Marshal responding with a frown "Hey calm down, You're gonna make me drop you" Gumball let out a nervous cry and all of a sudden the ground was reaching for him as he began to fall. 'I'm gonna die!' he thought before closing his eye's the wind nipping his face but just as he thought he was going to splatter upon the ground he felt arms catching him. Within a second he found himself clutching on to Marshal Lee tightly eyes closed unable to see the light pink that appeared on Marshal's cheek. "Wow what a wimp" He chuckled. Suddenly realizing what he was doing Gumball let go of Marshal Lee his cheeks pinker than usual. He decided not to reply knowing he would lose this battle. Marshal Lee just watched his pouty expression and laughed before flying them to his cave.

Blinking in confusion Gumball frowned. "I thought we were going to a concert..?" He said his voice unsure. Marshal Just continued towards the door "Oh uh we are, It doesn't start for a while" He motioned for Gumball to follow him inside. He simply pouted and followed. 'Than why did you freaking bring me along' He thought silently to himself. Looking around though he was surprised Marshal Lee's house wasn't dark colors surrounded by skeletons and guitars and other untasteful things. 'It's actually kind of..Nice' He thought looking around.

"I figured If you're gonna sweat so easily just walking you're gonna need something else to wear instead of" Marshal gestured to towards Gumball's poofy outfit. "That." Gumball raised an eyebrow and looked down to his outfit he didn't see anything wrong with it, He simply continued to follow Marshall Until they were upstairs in his bedroom. Before he knew it a black shirt was thrown at him that had two pink gummy bears on it and Acid Bears in candy cane lettering. He held the shirt up before looking at Marshal 'Really?' Marshall frowned obviously not seeing the problem with it. "What?, Its pink!...And has candy on it!" Gumball rolled his eyes before turning around unbuttoning his tunic. Marshal simply pulled his Ax base out and began playing a simple tune before peaking back towards a now shirtless gumball, He blinked rapidly not quiet believing his eyes. Instead of the whimpy, skinny little body he had always assumed was under that pink tunic Gumball's chest was actually sculpted smoothing a hard and sturdy looking chest. He had ab's but they weren't gross or too big they looked good on him. A blush spread across his face as Marshal quickly turned his head back realizing how long he'd been staring.

Turning back Gumball looked down to the shirt he wore still unsure of how he looked in it. Black wasn't a color he kept in his wardrobe. He scratched the back of his neck letting out a nervous chuckle "So umm do I look okay..?" He asked the unsureness in his voice clear. Marshal Lee turned around and grinned. "You should wear black more often, It looks hot" He let out a laugh at Gumballs red pouty face. "Come on let's go.

**A/N; okay so I hope you guys like it so far, this is still my first fanfic but I think It'll be pretty decent c: I would really love comments, reviews, and suggestions. Not only will they make the story better but make me more eager to write. Were there fluff moments? Did anyone fangirl squee? Let me know if you did! **

**Next time Let's see how Marshal Lee reacts when Gumball gets into a sticky situation at the concert. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N whoo yaeah..so ugh here. I got bored so I continued writing this.. ; u;**

**Anywaysssss Please leave a comment, review, suggestion whatever :33 Warning; Contains some lemon *more of a tease actually"**

**disclaimer; I do not own adventure time or any of its characters, the following is purely fan made.**

**Chapter 2; I wouldn't recommend sex, drugs or insanity for everyone, but they've always worked for me.**

"let's go" marshall lee called as he floated past the stairs, gumball following him outside eyes going wide mouth dropping open letting out a small squeak as marshall lee's arms and legs began stretching upward his body transforming into that of a monster and a bat. Marshall Lee simply tilted his head and turned to see Gumball dumbstruck hunched foreword arms limp. The vampire laughed and scooped up gumball placing him on his shoulder. Still too shocked Gumball simply gripped on to his fur and buried his head. The wind nipped at his face. Peaking up from Marshall's fur to see the sky a purple blue hue. The sky was pretty slowly fading into night. 'this actually isn't that bad...' he thought. But soon enough they landed outside a cave.

Lights flashing and base vibrating the ground beneath their feet. Marshall simply shrunk back down to size feet suspended in the air arms behind his head and a grin on his face as he floated towards the entrance. Frowning he turned to see Gumball nervously holding his elbow. Letting out a sigh he rolled his eyes and fetched gumball by the hand dragging him into the cave. They passed by a bouncer who Marshall lee handed the tickets too. It was a gum drop in a leather vest sporting a Mohawk and shades. Gumball couldn't help but linger with his eyes. They came to a set if doors. As soon as they stepped in the music's volume increased tenfold. They were in the back behind a crowd of people moshing and what not. Gumball tilted his head following Marshall lee the best he could. Going on his tippy toes he sighed unable to see the band at all. He tried jumping a few times but only caught a couple glances. He frowned unaware of Marshall Lee watching him. Hands shoved in his pocket Marshal frowned as well. What good was a concert if you couldn't even see. Without warning Marshall Lee flew underneath Gumball Rising up with the boy on his shoulders. Gumball let out a started yelp his face turning pink. He could now see that the band members consisted of..Bears. Party bears! The banner behind them read Acid Bears..In candy cane lettering. Taken back Gumball blinked looking down to the shirt he wore. 'did he plan this?' He couldn't help but feel his cheeks warm up as he watched the concert the two floating above others. Honestly he was surprised no one had yelled at them yet but then again, How would be able to hear anything.

A few songs passed by when the lead bear pointed in gumballs direction a grin on his face. Despite the loud music Gumball could hear Marshall Lee's distinct laugh. "Hey no one else can see!" Soon soda soaked Marshall Lee's shirt. The two turned to see an angry cinnamon bun behind them holding a now empty cup. A few people cheered behind her.

Gumball frowned "There's no need to be rude!" He called back. Marshall Lee just glared before taking off leaving Gumball gripping the back of his neck. By the time they were out it was night, the stars had taken over the sky. Gumball quickly jumped off Marshall's back not eager to go blasting off again. He could hear the vampire grumbling as he started to unbutton his shirt swinging it over her shoulder. He sighed. "Come on let's ditch 'em" He called turning towards Gumball. His eyes held a lazy yet seductive sparkle to them and gumball could feel his cheeks turning pink. 'This is stupid, Why are you such a freaking girl… damn horny vampire' Despite the fact he could just as easily leave now Gumball followed Marshall Lee who seemed to be headed nowhere. Gumball simply fell in step beside him happy for the silence after his ears were practically blown out. It was..Relaxing.

After a somewhat awkward silence Gumball leaned over. "Sooo…What are we going to do now?" He asked curiously. Marshall continued forward eyes closed plucking the strings of his guitar. "Why we'll have a concert of our own!" He said with a grin. By Gumball's reaction he could see that he wasn't really amused. Either that or he was just really..slow. Marshall hopped up on to a log a new tune emanating from his guitar. "your such a drag your such a fool, running round like you're a king" Marshall Lee started singing

"I'm a prince!" He responded frowning. "Take your crown, little prince; you can bury it under a tree. We'll carve our names there to last for centuries to come." Gumball frowned turning red. "I'll tell you why in good time, Cause I know I've begun to catch your eye. Your pink cheeks are turn red and I catch you looking at me..Not past my head and you know what I think you're Majesty. " He said in a sing song voice as he floated around a ticked off Gumball. He paused next to Gumballs ear a grin on his face. "I'm thinking black is the new pink" He said with a grin. Gumball opened his mouth to protest or possibly just to say that made no sense when Marshall Lee locked his lips around gumballs. Gumball turned red eye's wide open in shock as he felt himself being pushed up against a tree. Soon enough Marshall Lee invaded Gumballs mouth with his tongue unable to get enough of the sweet taste. Heat was already melting off Gumball's face when he felt cold hands trail along his stomach stopping above his pants. Crazy had gone to too much. Gumball Pushed Marshall off his body gasping for air spun and ran mind still dizzy and dreaming he tripped over an unseen branch. Grimacing he frowned. Marshall Lee was right behind him a frown upon his face. He floated above gumball hands wrapping around his stomach and unzipping his pants. Gumball froze in fear unable to move unable to even fathom what might happen to him. Once again cool large hands were creeping up his body. One up his shirt until Marshall Lee was holding a tight grip on his chin turning his face towards his. Marshall Lee smirked gently pulling on Gumball's bottom lip while his free hand trailed down the boys pant's onto his manhood. Gumball squirmed his face hot sweat forming on his forehead. Gumball ignored it and continued to play with Gumball's lips while his hand began slowly moving up and down the boys manhood Gently squeezing at the top. Now nibbling pink ears, Gumball let out a moan his breathing increasing. Marshall Lee snickered and sped up his hand the other retreating from Gumball's chin and began to rub Gumball's nipple back and forth between his thumb and pointer finger. Gumball squeezed his eyes shut biting back a moan. 'I can't give into this!' he thought just as he felt a tongue trace down his neck giving him a shiver of delight. 'No..I can't cry out..' He struggled eye brows furrowing together. He could feel he was on the verge of exploding and so could marshall Lee. He went in for the kill suckling down on gumball's neck. Back arching Gumball Let out a moan as he exploded into Marshall lee's hand. He collapsed to the ground sweat trickling down his face. He watched as Marshall Lee sucked on his fingers a grin on his face "That was much too fast" He said with a grin. Gumball looked at him with disbelief "SHUT UP YOU HORNY VAMPIRE" He yelled in response. Marshall Lee just raised an eyebrow and grinned planting a kiss on Gumball's cheek. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "!

**A/N please let me know what you think :33**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Didn't know If I'd continue this but It seems people like this. So anyway here we go have some fluff. If you want more please leave a review]**

Gumball sighed softly to himself As he opened his eyes, with a stretch and yawn he sat up to find himself in someone else's bed still wearing the T-Shirt from last night. Blinking he rapidly threw off the covers only to hit and wake a floating, Sleeping Marshall Lee. Who in turn fell down onto the bed. Grumbling the vampire let out a sigh as he rubbed his head.

"what the glub man?" he grumbled tiredly.

Gumball simply blinked in disbelief then smacked him with a pillow.

"What am I doing here? Why aren't i at the candy kingdom in my palace. In my bed!?" his face turning a candy red. Marshall responded with a confused stare as he levitated just above the bed. Flopping his head down in front of him he sighed. " you have the absolute worst memory ever "Gumball raised an eyebrow trying to figure if what he just said made any sense at all. " OH my god you don't remember do you?" his expression was unreadable but quickly broke out into one of laughter as he face palmed shaking his head. "HuHem" Gumball tapped his fingers impatiently. Marshall returned his attention back to Gumball a grin on his face. " Welllll... After your whole freak out some of your banana guards came over and thought I was going to kill you, obviously I had to make an dashing escape like any heroic prince" his voice full of sarcasm. " I guess your little ol' heart couldn't take the excitement cause next thing I know your passed out in my arms and I'm taking you home!" he said with a grin before turning. Gumball quickly reached forward grabbing Marshalls hand. Marshal blinked taken back by the expression Gumball wore like a lost puppy or a child being scolded about something they didn't understand. His eyes are so blue..and sparkly. The silence in the room only caused Gumball's heartbeat to echo more so. Marshall Lee finally couldn't help him self to such a sweet innocent look upon Gumballs face, his slightly parted lips, bright blue eyes. Marshall Lee lowered his eyelids as he leaned forward letting his lips fill the small gap between Gumball's who surprisingly did not object but merely melted into the kiss. The vampire forced the gap to expand so he could enter the boys mouth. "Oww!"

Both boys pulled away at the sound. Placing a finger on his lip he looked down to find a drop of blood. Looking back at Marshall lee he let out a nervous laugh fluster coming over him. Marshall raised and eyebrow his face unreadable before backing away , climbing out of the bed and leaving the room. Was it the blood.. Gumball sat up and frowned slightly, confused and a bit hurt to be honest. Although Marshall's eyes had turned awfully red. He again felt his lip and fell back down on the bed with a sign the tent in his boxers fading all too quickly, or perhaps the fact that he got a tent was the problem here. Sighing Gumball got out of bed and exited the room expecting to find Marshall however all he got was a deco looking living room. The sound of guitar drifted from above, Marshall had recently made an extension to his home by adding a room to the second story by which only he could enter, by flying up into that is. You could only assume this by the square hole above in the ceiling. You sighed softly, he's awfully moody sometimes. Instead of bothering Marshall he decided he would explore the whereabouts and found what seemed to be a computer.

He opened up Ooobob, a chat room of sorts that Lumpy Space Prince made a while ago, It was actually pretty useful at times. He soon began messaging LSP

GB [gummy bear] starts messaging SB [space babe].

GB: Hey Lsp

SB: OH MY GLOB heyyyy guyyy

GB: ...Hey so um I have a problem and I can't really talk to Fionna about it..

SB: hold up

SB: LIke Hold the glob up!

SB: This is big

Like this is HUGE

This is a secret! ;o;

GB: ...And I bet probably can't keep it..

SB:whaaat nooo,

You can trust me

I swear to glob

GB: I kissed Marshall lee..or well He kissed me..

SB: ...

...

...

Oh

My

Glob

Seriously!

OHMYGLOBGUMBALLLLL!

I always knew you were gayyyy ;o;

GB[gummy bear] blocks SB[ space babe]

That was a mistake that was a giant mistake. There's no way he'll be able to keep his mouth shut. You sigh head dropping your face eager to meet the desk. He thought i was gay...? Too caught up in your thoughts to hear Marshall Lees approach you practically jumped out of your seat when you looked up to meet a pair of unamused eyes. Wriggling back you let out a deep breath. "What did you do"

You could almost see the sweat forming on your face "What.. Whatever do you mean" you reply with a nervous smile. He isn't buying it and his eyes stay level and unmoved by your answer.

"gumball..What did you do.." his voice is daggers as he draws ever closer to you. You're definitely sweating now; you've practically corned yourself into the wall. You can feel Marshall's breath on your skin at this point. "I..I was just talking to someone is all.." There has to be a way to creep around him. You only hope he isn't taking much care in your increasing heartbeat. A cold hand caresses your cheek. Running would be the most sensible thing to do here but terror has you glued to the floor as Marshall's hot breathe attacks your neck. There's a tingle down your spine. Marshall lingers at your ear most likely contemplating nibbling your earlobe or neck "who.." Marshall growls. Gumball lets out a small whine from his throat as Marshall Lee's hot breath hits him "L..Lsp" he says in a voice much too soft. Half expecting Marshall to attack you he instead stays still. There is a kiss planted on your forehead as you try to wriggle away. "If Fionna finds out you're dead" With that he finally backed off and Gumball immediately took his escape practically pouncing onto a big red uncomfortable sofa. "Why are you so worried? It's not like anyone will care if You're gay!" he pouted. "I'm a prince. I have a duty to my kingdom...Oh glob! They're probably all freaking out right now" he said before hiding his face in his hands. Marshall turned slightly before letting out a sigh and giving Gumball awkward pats on the back in What must be his way of trying to comfort.. Gumball Let out a sniff before Marshall pried his hands away to find tears threatening Gumballs eyes. Normally He would laugh and call the boy some names but he looked well... Rather upset to say the least. Gumball finally looked up to meet Marshals face which actually looked somewhat concerned. He let out a hiccup before wiping his eyes "I'm sorry" he murmured tears still streaming down his face. "just shut up.." Marshall replied softly before gently placing his grey lips on soft pink ones. Gumball let out a surprised sound, practically ready to bolt by this point but something was different this time, rather than lustful hungry kisses these were gentle and soft. Blinking away the tears Gumball melted into the kiss letting Marshall take him into his arms until they we're cuddling a few inches above the couch. With a happy sigh Marshall planted a kiss to Gumballs head before he began stroking the boy's hair. "I can be nice sometimes.." he murmured in a somewhat defeated voice. Gumball just kept silent snuggling into Marshall's chest, enjoying the feeling of his hands in his hair before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.


End file.
